NeS2 Post 1827
NeS2 Post 1827 continues Britt the Legend with Britt and Kaptin Kwanza being interrogated by Prime, a descendent of Britt's who is an expert on the esoteric and the story of Britt's legends. The interview is interrupted when a hulk of a man smashes through the wall - a genetically engineered super soldier, created by the Russian defector Romanov. Kwanza volunteers himself and Britt to be the ones to put the hulk down with a syringe and they chase the beast-man throughout Area 51. When the hulk grabs Britt, Kwanza finally gets the needle into him. Romanov confesses he has betrayed his country on ethical grounds - he didn't agree with their cloning programme. Prime takes the pair down to see a rocket ship and meet with another of Britt's descendants, Ohqeanos Or Simon. Post Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-One Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-One Kaptin: "So you know who we are. Now, who are you?" Old Man: "Prime." Britt slammed his face into the table. Kaptin: "Uh... you okay there buddy?" Britt slowly raised his now burning face to look at the old man. Britt: "Are you guys stalking me?" Prime: "Afraid so! Usually someone in a generation of Prime's becomes obsessed with the story of Britt. Britt the Legend. It's incredible that I'm alive for this moment." Kaptin: "If you knew who we were, why bother questioning us?" Prime: "If I accepted everyone that claimed to be Britt, there would be... five and a half Britt's in total." Britt: "Such a specific number. Wait, did you say half?" Prime: "Someone claimed to be possessed by your spirit once. Strange business this esoteric stuff." Britt: "Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Prime: "Besides, I need your story as completely as possible. Past generations haven't taken down detailed accounts as much as I'd like. And some have been rather liberal with the facts. Flying spaghetti monsters of all things." Britt: "Yeah. I hated that thing." Prime: "That was r-- Okay, so. Mind if I take some notes and you can tell me the complete story of your life?" In the White House, U.S.A. Thrawn42689: "Sir, my systems indicate rising levels of narrative tension emanating from a specific location in Italy." Arkng Thand removes his headphones. Arkng Thand: "Where exactly?" Thrawn42689: "A building belonging to Prime Inc." Arkng Thand: "The prediction of Hermes came to pass then. The course is set." He puts one plug into his ear. Thrawn42689: "Erm... we won't do anything?" Arkng Thand: "I have to finish my audiobook. Besides, things are progressing as has been predicted. We merely wait for the climax and be prepared for it." Britt: The Legend - cont. Britt: "I rather feel I have little choice, considering where we are. Since when did my story become the interest of a government. Especially to a country that didn't even exist during my lifetime." Prime: "Funny old world, isn't it? Stories spread and in light of recent years, governments, more than ever, search for anything that might give them... a leg up. Including the esoteric." Britt: "Please don't call me esoteric." Prime: "Sorry. To be honest, I barely believed you existed myself. And I'm the expert. So. From the be--" Suddenly the wall of the room was shattered into chunks of concrete that exploded across the room as something very large and powerful burst through it. Britt's world swirled around him as he tried to crawl across the floor where he'd landed. He could see a huge, hulk of a man howling with rage in the hole he'd just made with his face. He glared down at Britt for a moment, then stepped over him and head-butted another wall that exploded. There were cries from the subsequent room and the hulk stomped through. Britt: "What the buggery was that?" Prime used the table to pull himself up. Prime: "Romanov's pet." Britt: "Romanov? Pet?" Romanov: "Sorry, Professor Prime. He got loose. I hope he hasn't hurt anyone?" Prime: "We're alright." Kaptin: "You didn't check if I was okay!" Prime: "Uh... are you okay?" Kaptin: "Yes." Prime: "We're okay." The young man nodded. He was bright-eyed, eager, energetic and would be bushy-tailed if he had a tail. His accent didn't match that of Prime, which sounded strangely English to Britt's untrained ears. Romanov sounded eastern European. In some small way it reminded Britt of Cathia... Prime: "You're going to be in trouble for losing control of him, Romanov." Romanov: "I know." Prime: "A Russian defector in Area 51. You're already on thin ice. This? They'll say you let him loose." Romanov: "I can control him. It'll just take time. The theory works. You can see. I just... it's unpredictable right now." Britt: "What is?" Romanov: "My super soldier serum." He looked at Britt. Then he stared wide-eyed. Romanov: "Wait, what clearance level are you!? Forget I said anything!" Prime: "It's alright, Romanov. Everyone in this facility would trust Britt far more than they'd trust yourself." Britt: "Am I'' being complimented, or are ''you being insulted, Romanov?" Romanov held up a syringe. Britt: "Whoa! Chill man!" Romanov: "I need to get this into the super soldier." Kaptin Kwanza was instantly back on his feet again. Kaptin: "We'll handle that! Mission accepted, right Britt!?" Britt: "What the fu--" Romanov: "GREAT! I was really scared he'd break my spine! Rather yours than mine, right? Seems this guy is nothing BUT spine! Both metaphorically and literally..." Kaptin snatched the syringe and slapped a hang around Britt's shoulder. Kaptin: "Let's be off and down this beast! Show 'em how useful we are. Maybe they'll even give us full-time adventure employment like that evil woman we met before." Britt: "I really don't wan--" Kaptin dragged Britt into the next room. They stared down the long lines of holes-in-walls that the super soldier had charged through. Britt sighed as the two started running down the hulk-made tunnel. As they ran, they saw people in each room. A man interrogating another man. Next room, a man interrogating a woman. Next room, a woman interrogating a chicken. Britt: "This is a really weird place. This government certainly seems obsessed with intelligence." Kaptin: "It's like a building of super secrets, spies and science. Isn't it exciting!?" As they neared the hulk, Kaptin roared in his charge, syringe held high. Britt: "Dude! What're you doing!? Be quiet and he won't notice us!" Kaptin: "This be a battle, me lad! Sword raised! Piratin' life--!" The hulk swung his arms around and slammed both of them so hard that they flew in reverse back down the passage. Britt groaned as he felt his body complain about being so maltreated. He rolled onto his side. Interrogator: "Where is it? Where is it!?" The man screamed down at a fish. The fish flopped. Interrogator: "Don't give me that trash! I know it was you!" Fish: "Glub." Interrogator: "A likely story!" Britt: "Makes me miss the rest of the weird crap in my life... Kap-- ack!!" The hulk hoisted Britt up by his ankle, dangling the Roman-born in the air. With his other hand he lifted Britt into his arms and yelled with a deep, terrifying voice; Hulk: "AAAAAAMEERICAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Britt: "KAAAAAAAAPTIIIIIIN!!!" The hulk lowered his arms, preparing to throw Britt up against the rock-solid ceiling where Britt's brains would surely be splattered. The needle spiked the skin on the hulk's lowered hand. Although the brute didn't notice it, the effects were instant. The hulk's left arm still worked with full might, but the right was instantly dead. As the hulk tried to throw Britt's body upwards, instead the man went flying to the right and wound up smacking into the wall several metres away at half-power. Britt: "Ouch... my... everything..." The hulk stared at the syringe in the back of his hand. Hulk: "America?" He toppled over and was instantly snoring so loud that the room shook. Fish: "Glub?" Interrogator: "No, you can't have a glass of water until you tell me what you know." Kaptin: "Ha-har! Victorious once again! Thanks for acting as bait, matey!" Britt: "Next time, you get to be bait..." Romanov: "Well done, you men!" Regular soldiers trooped into the room and carted off the beast of a man. It took ten of them to slowly drag him out. Britt: "Where the Hell were those guys!? Why didn't they do this!?" Romanov: "Apparently they were all at lunch at the same time. Some kind of scheduling error. What a coincidence, eh?" Britt: "Right. Just great. I think it's time for us to leave this stupid place." Romanov: "I seriously doubt that's going to happen. Professor Prime is already talking to staff about your rooms." Britt: "Rooms? I'm not staying the night!" Romanov: "Rooms for the next few years." Britt: :o Kaptin: "What do you do here, Romanov? Are you a scientist." Romanov: "That's right. I've been through military training too. I'm supposed create the Ultimate American. As you can see, there's been some side-effects. But it won't be long until that guy is mentally capable and beating my homeland into the ground." Britt: "You're helping them create something to destroy your own homeland?" Romanov: "Seems so. I defected from the Russian K.G.B. a couple of years ago. They were doing some... unethical things that I wanted no part of." Britt glanced down the passage of broken walls. Britt: "And this isn't?" Romanov: "When I say unethical I mean, personally unethical." Britt: "..." Romanov: "They wanted clones." Britt: "You mean... copies of people?" Romanov: "Exactly." Britt: "So clones are unethical, but experimenting on a bloke so he can smash concrete with his face is a-okay?" Romanov: "Well when you put it that way. It's just a personal choice. I think creating entirely new life is... irresponsible." Kaptin: "But destroying your homeland. Your own people?" Romanov: "One adjusts. One copes." Kaptin: "Aren't you too young to be in charge of something like this, besides the fact that they think you're the enemy." Romanov: "Did I forget to mention I'm a genius? Plus I'm dating the daughter of a C.I.A. chief." Britt rolled his eyes. Britt: "I still can't believe they let you do all this. Ever thought of escaping? Running away?" Romanov: "All the time." Britt: "Where would you go?" Romanov: "I don't know. Somewhere they couldn't me. The Himalayas or something." Britt looked to Kaptin. Kaptin: "Mountains." Britt: "Oh. Well, if you help us, we can all--" Prime: "So! Britt! There's someone I need you to meet!" Romanov faded into the background, easily dodging attention when Prime was so focused on his work. Britt: "Don't tell me it's another ancestor? I'm getting a bit tired of you lot." Prime: "No. I do recall a story about you travelling very far away." Britt: "Africa?" Prime: "Not quite." Prime led the Sleeper and the skeleton through Area 51 until they reached one of the lowest levels, and most secretive. The whole while Prime got Britt to relay parts of his history. Kaptin was also intrigued by the parts of the tale he didn't already know. Eventually the three of them stepped into a cavernous room. Prime: "We tend to keep the lights low down here. Helps the brain to study. Sorry it's so dark. Lights!" There were already a couple of lights that seemed to illuminate a strange structure with a few white-coated scientists milling about. Then more lights came on and revealed a large, white vehicle that reminded Britt of the aeroplane he'd travelled across the Atlantic in. Prime beamed at Britt expectantly. Britt and Kaptin looked at each other before they turned back to Prime. Britt: "Is this your aeroplane?" Prime's face fell. Prime: "No. No, it's... it's alien." Britt: "As in, not from here?" Prime: "There's a part of your story you still haven't touched on. A part we're all very interested in." Man: "Specifically your time spent... off-world." Britt looked up to the new speaker. He was young, handsome and brown-haired. There was something strangely familiar in his features and a knowing sparkle in the man's eyes. Man: "Ohqeanos Or Simon." Britt: "Sim-- Prime! You said no more ancestors!!" Prime: "Oops?" Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post